


The Crank Palace

by TheSaxyOboist (TheSaxyOboist16)



Category: Newt (The Maze Runner) - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Cranks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaxyOboist16/pseuds/TheSaxyOboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have recently been diagnosed with The Flare and are on your way to the Crank Palace outside of Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crank Palace

My friend requested a Newt Imagine. Here you go!

 

Newt Imagine 1: The Crank Palace

I looked out of the window of the Berg as it flew over the city of Denver. That, sadly, was not my stop on this trip. Yesterday, I had been diagnosed with the Flare and today I was on my way to the Crank Palace outside of Denver. The Berg began to descend as an incredibly rundown-looking walled city came into view. That, I thought with a sinking heart, must be the Crank Palace. The Berg landed right outside the walls of the Palace and the other new Cranks and I were ushered off. A stout man holding a Launcher met us at the Palace entrance. 

"Welcome to the Crank Palace," he said in a gruff voice. "Follow me, please." The man turned and walked in and the crowd quietly shuffled in behind him. 

As we walked through the Palace, the man pointed out several buildings - restaurants, housing, shops, a bowling alley - all incredibly rundown with broken windows and faded signs. We stopped in the center of the Palace, and the man said, "Well, that's about it. Enjoy your stay." He walked away chuckling as if he had just told the world's best joke. Little by little, the crowd dispersed, walking around exploring their new home. 

I stayed in the center of the town, looking, taking it all in. There were several people around me. They were all in different stages of the Flare. Some were seemingly normal, going about their day as normal, and others were almost to the Gone, attacking other people or running around laughing manically. This place was definitely terrifying. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, spinning me around. Before me stood a tall, heavy-set man who was missing an eye - only a gaping socket remained - and blood oozed down his face. Without saying a word, he grabbed me by my shirt, ready to punch. 

A voice behind him shouted, "Hey!" The man turned around and I caught a glimpse of a boy, probably about 16 years old, stood behind him, a Launcher clasped firmly in his hands. 

"I'd let her go if I were you," he said in a British-sounding accent. The man didn't move, glaring in defiance. The boy shrugged and aimed the Launcher at the man's chest. 

"Your choice," he said and fired. The man immediately let go of my shirt, dropped to the ground, and was engulfed in a spasm of electric tendrils. He became still after a few seconds and the boy came closer to me. 

"Um ... thank you," I said. "No problem," he responded, strapping the Launcher to his back. "I'm Newt." 

"I'm [Y/N]," I said

"Well, [Y/N], do you want to go to the bowling alley with me?" he asked, gesturing to the building behind him. "It's not exactly properly functioning, but ..." 

I laughed. "Sure, I'd love to." Newt smiled and took my hand as we walked to the entrance.

~~~  
From http://themazerunnerimagines.weebly.com


End file.
